Twilight series: Breaking Dawn
by Lizzay0190
Summary: The continueing story of the twilight series. Bella's continueing journey, and life changing experiences start all over in this version of "Breaking Dawn." Enjoy! I LOVE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Dawn:**

Chapter 1:

The summer passed faster than I thought, and I was sure that my life was surely going to change. Much faster than I thought possible. I hadn't heard from Jacob all summer, and that was what was truly getting to me. Every time I would think about Jacob's sad eyes watching me walk away through his empty doorway, I would feel a warm tear role over my left cheek; it was then when I realized it was going to be much more difficult to bear than I thought. I tore myself away from the thought of Jacob and glanced down at the delicate band of shimmering gems, resting on my finger. _This is where my thoughts should be, _I thought, _This is my life now. _

Charlie left to go fishing early this morning and I knew that he wouldn't be back until more later in the day. On my way to the bathroom to wash up, my computer caught my eye. It's been a while since I've written to René, knowing her she probably had a million messages waiting for me to open t in my email. I anxiously opened my email, and to no surprise I underestimated the amount. I opened the most recent one and read it slowly.

BELLA SWAN! WHY HAVN'T YOU BEEN ANSWERING MY EMAILS!

Your father hasn't been making you neglect me has he? Please answer back, Bella. There is just so much that I wish to speak to you about, and so many questions that need to be answered! I miss you sweetheart, love you.

-René

When I finished reading the last sentence I felt a great spread of guilt pass through my body. Has it really been that long since I've talked to René? Have I really been that sidetracked to not write her throughout half the summer? I quickly summed up in a couple of paragraphs of what has been going on lately and tried to make up the most believable excuses to why I haven't written to her in while. It was much more difficult than I thought, including how I couldn't just straight out tell her that I was too busy being hunted by dangerous vampires; or the simple fact of how I was now engaged. I put some hugs and kisses on the end to make up for the long rude neglecting, but somehow I don't think It did.

I clicked "send" and quickly ran to jump in the shower. I knew that the faster I moved, the more sooner I could see his face. The beautiful face that I saw every time when I closed my eyes, the reason for my existence. I swiftly put on the Dartmouth sweatshirt that Edward got me over the summer and threw on a pair of jeans. I couldn't wait to live my life with him, to go to school with him, I loved him with all my heart.

I ran down the stairs, grabbed the keys to my truck and was on my way down the porch, when I bumped into Charlie.

"Hey Bells!" he said with extra enthusiasm. I decided to go along with the whole enthusiastic tone. " Hey Dad! You're… home early"

"Yeah, I wasn't getting too many bites so I figured I'd head back early."

"Oh…well that's a shame. Alright…well I'm off to see Edward!" I called back quickly over my shoulder.

"Alright, what time will you be home?" Charlie eagerly asked.

I turned my head to meet his curious expression. I knew it wouldn't of been long before he asked me that. "Um…don't worry dad I wont be long, promise." I flashed him a promising smile and jumped into the drivers seat. I had a feeling Charlie was worried that he would have to cook dinner tonight. So before I took off I rolled down the window and yelled " What are you up for tonight, Italian?" He looked up with a grateful smile, "Sounds great to me."

" Ok, later Dad!"

"Later Bells!"

I drove as fast as I could, that is as fast as my truck would allow; which really meant 50 miles per hour. When I pulled into the long drive way and threw my car into a sudden stop, I felt my door yank open and a cold hand pull me upward in an embrace. "Hello" he said. His lips found mine as I heard him kick the truck's door shut behind me.

"Hello to you too" I said breathless, when our lips finally parted.

" I missed you as soon as I left" he said, his eyes genuine and warm.

I giggled, "Well It was good you left because Charlie came up to pay me a surprising visit right after you swiftly climbed out my window."

Edward flashed me a grin, "I kind of like having to be sleuth, it makes me want you even more."

Smiling, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. It was hard to kiss him with a straight face, I was always smiling. Unlocking my grip around his neck he took my hand with the engagement ring and held it gently in his. A warm, soft expression pulled across his face as his eyes glanced down at my finger. "It looks great doesn't it?" I said with a beaming smile.

He was still staring down at the ring, smiling without out a word. "It looks beautiful on you, Bella. Even better than I imagined it to be." "You are so beautiful" he said lifting his head, his eyes staring sincerely into mine. His eyes were the richest gold that I've ever seen them to be. Wide, open, free, and so sincere.

With an automatic response I released my hand he held, along with my other around his neck and cupped his face with both. I pulled my face close to his, our foreheads touching; he closed his eyes to my touch. " I love you so much" I whispered against his face. "What I feel for you Bella, goes far beyond what love knows" he said, without a sign of hesitation. I knew then, that this was where I was supposed to be; at Edwards side. I would never forget that.

"Bella!" I heard coming from my left. It was Alice, showing no sign of repression when it came to her excitement. "Thanks again for giving me the reigns on this one, I am so ready to give you the wedding of a lifetime!"

"Thanks…Alice I'm sure you'll do great, you always do" I added trying to sound convincing. Edward met my expression and smiled. "Alice does have good taste when it comes to décor, you got to admit." He added trying to lighten the mood.

I smiled at his attempt, trying to knock out the memories of Alice's attempt at my graduation party; how the interior of the Cullen's house was formed into a night club.

I cringed at the idea.

"Something tells me this is going to involve a lot of purple and white ribbon?" Edward said glancing at the steps, holding a stark pose. I laughed , "Apparently so."

The whole steps were taken up with boxes of white and purple ribbon along with fake ornate flowers.

Edward saw through my unconvincing smile and pulled me in tight by my waist.

"Nah" I said, " this is what I want, no doubt, promise."

" I just can't wait for it to be official" I said showing off my ring, that glistened through the near by trees.

Edward pulled me close into his chest, raising his lips to my ear "I just can't wait for you to be mine."

We followed Alice into the house, where she quickly flew up the stairs; my guess was to continue drawing out more interior designs. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting around the dining room table, having what it looked like a deep conversation, and Jasper was in the garage waxing his Jeep.

I started my way towards Rosalie and Emmett, when suddenly Edwards hand pulled me lightly to the side, leaning over me. I looked at him with confused eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked. He stared at me for a moment with deep concern, concentrating hard.

"Look Bella, I know you've always said that this is what you want, that this is your choice, but I don't want you to feel that you are being rushed in any way. Especially not because of me." I took In every word he spoke, re-playing them in my head, slowly. I'd seen that look of concern in his eyes many times before, but this time was different. I stepped in closer to him.

"Edward, I know I want this. I want this more than anything." I whispered. "I want you, and only you." He smiled, as his thoughts attached themselves to my last sentence.

"I'm going to miss that," he said. " Miss what?" "Miss that warm red tint in your cheeks"

It took me a second to understand where he was coming from, but then I understood right away. He was talking about when I finally become one of them, a blood thirsty machine. I cringed at the idea, and looked away trying to hide my expression.

We were suddenly distracted by loud voices coming from the other room. It was Rosalie and Emmett. Edward and I both exchanged looks, as we both made our way to the dining room. Both Emmett and Rosalie exchanged looks of disgust, and Rosalie looked enraged

"I just don't think right now is a good time is all, I mean not now especially."

"And why not?! Huh? Emmet you said that you agreed, that someday you would like to start and have a family!" Rosalie shouted. Tears slowly escaped and trickled down the sides of her face. My eyes flashed quickly back to Emmet, who moved towards Rosalie in a hurry to comfort her. Emmet, embracing Rosalie, looked over her shoulder to meet our gaze. I glanced quickly at Edward, his eyes were locked with Emmett's; I had a guess that Edward was reading his thoughts. "Shouldn't we leave them alone?" I whispered, but Edward didn't respond, just stood there concentrating. Finally after what felt like an eternity, Emmett's voice broke the silence.

"Look I know this is what you truly want, but I just don't think now is the appropriate time. I promise though we will eventually start one." Rosalie lifted her wet face from Emmett's shoulder. "When I was driving today I hit a long red light and came across a mother walking her child in a carriage. I saw the look in her eyes, the way she constantly checked to see if her child was still asleep, still wrapped in its blanket, still secure, safe." she whimpered. "I want that." "I know you do." Emmett whispered, "I know."

Edward then took my hand and led me out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking Dawn:**

Chapter 2: _Asking permission_

As soon as we pulled up in front of Charlie's house, there was silence. I decided to brake it fast. "So Rosalie wants to have kids, huh?" "Yeah Rosalie's been wanting to have kids for a long time. I guess she just finally decided to speak her mind today." "So you've known for a while then?" I asked. "I know it's hard to believe that Rosalie would care for something other than her mirror image" he laughed to himself, "but Rosalie has a caring nature that runs strongly inside of her, something that she doesn't let others so easily see. Only I would know."

I thought of that night sitting in the dark with Rosalie, how she told me her whole life story and how she came to be. That night she exposed to me a side of her that I didn't know she had. She told me how she didn't like the idea of me giving away my life so easily, and that she would of given anything to have what I had. She wanted me to have what she didn't, a choice. I respected her for that.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"sure"

"What was it that Emmett said to you..., I mean... before when you were reading his thoughts?"

"He didn't like having to say no to her like that, It killed him to see her in that state, especially when she started crying. He loves her very much, and would do anything for her."

"Then why didn't he just give in, why does he want to wait?"

Edward looked down, a hard expression pulling across his face. "Because he is scared."

"Scared..,Scared of what?"

"Bella, you see, vampires cannot reproduce. It's not possible. The only way it could be done to have children would be to change a human child, and many of our kind see that as ruthless and selfish. It's not only selfish, but it puts them in a dangerous situation, and others around them as well. You see when new born vampires are created, their senses are high, and very much new.They're inexperienced naturally, and don't possess the skills to control their urges."

"...and that's when it becomes dangerous to society?" i guessed"

"and a threat to our kind." he added"he would hate to have to deal with the Vultori."

My thoughts slowly drifted else where as I looked down at the shimmering gems. "You know I'm going to have to tell him, soon. Maybe I should just tell him tonight." I said as my eyes looked up in his direction. Edward noticed my worried expression. He leaned in close to my face and traced his finger lightly across my temple, placing a piece of my hair behind my shoulder. "I wont let you do this alone, I'll be with you the whole time."

I smiled. "Thanks, something tells me I could use all the support I can get."

Taking a deep breath, I let out a great sigh. "OK, here it goes."

Before I could even open the car door Edward was already at my side, helping me out. He shut the door behind me. In a long stride he took my hand in his, as we walked to face our doom.

"Bells! You're back." Charlie welcomed, when he heard the front door close. Charlie's gleeful expression vanished as soon as Edward came into view.

"Hey Dad."

Edward kept a stark pose beside me, his hand never leaving my backside. Charlie just stood there analyzing Edwards every movement.

"Italian, right?" I interrupted, quickly moving towards the fridge. I was trying to act very relaxed and nonchalant , but my hand gave it away as I bumped a whole tray of eggs to the kitchen floor. I quickly reacted, bending down in a swift motion with a dishtowel, when I realized my ring was being exposed. Edward took notice and quickly took the dishtowel from my hands, continuing my work.

"Here, I got this" he reassured.

I felt the blood surface to my cheeks as I darted to the sink to wash my hands. _That was too close._

"You ok, Bells? You seem...off today.?"

"I'm fine Dad, just a lot on my mind I guess. Nothing big." Charlie continued to smile, but he didn't look convinced. Charlie has always been highly observant.

"So, you kids ready to start school?"

Edward glanced at me, as if asking my permission to speak. "Yeah we are ready. Ready as ever." I answered , throwing Charlie a convincing smile. Charlie turned to Edward, almost as if he were gritting his teeth. "So Where will you be attending, Edward?" "Oh, I decided on Dartmouth Sir."

"So have I." I quickly added in." Charlie's head spun so quickly in my direction, I'm surprised it didn't spin off.

"I thought you said you were going to continue looking?"

"I know. I did, and I decided on Dartmouth."

"I see." Charlie said, his mouth in a straight line. His eyes then moved to my sweatshirt. It was clear, you could easily read it in his expression now. He understood what was going on. Charlie stood up from the table.

"I'll be right back, I think I left something in the car." He slowly turned towards the doorway, his eyes steady on both of us until he was gone. I took a seat at the table, covering my face with my hands. "He knows." I said in a low voice. "No he doesn't Bella, I don't think he does. I think he's just curious." Edward took the seat across from me. I sighed and glided my hand with the engagement ring to the center of the table. Edward moved his towards mine and started playing with the ring, turning it back and forth between his fingers. He looked up at me reassuringly and smiled. "Don't worry I'm here." I knew that, I knew I wasn't alone in this, Edward made sure I knew.

I jumped when I saw Charlie standing by the doorway of the kitchen. Edward didn't turn around he just stood still, his eyes focused on my startled expression.

"Dad" I laughed half heartedly, "You scared me."

"Bella...what is that?" his eyes dropped to the ring resting delicately on my finger.

He automatically in response took a seat at the table. My guess was just in case he couldn't stand. "Dad, I need to tell you something." _I hope he takes this well._

"Dad, I'm engaged. To Edward. Edward and I are getting married."

There was silence for a short moment.

"Bella...no. Bella you can't."

"Daddy I love him!" I shouted. I bit down hard on my bottom lip. The words seemed to echo off the walls. I realized then that I stepped out of bounds. I hit a nerve.

"No Bella, you only think you do. You're young and naïve." he said, his tone steady.

"No Dad, I am not naïve, and I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm eighteen, I can make my own decisions!"

"Not when you're living under my roof!" he shouted, with a crack in his voice. I was so determined to make Charlie understand, that I forgot Edward was even there with me. Charlie sat there his arms crossed against his chest with agitated eyes.

"Why are you doing this Bella? Don't do this." he persisted. "What will René think?" I stood up and held a rigid pose. Edward was silent, knowing that this wasn't his fight.

"Fine, when should I pack my things? Now or later?"

"What are you talking about Bella?"

"I guess I'm moving out."

I immediately felt bad for playing the guilt card. I didn't want to hurt Charlie.

"Bella you can't leave, stop talking nonsense."

I let out a hopeless sigh and averted my eyes, looking towards the floor. Charlie gave up and stamped out of the room, out through the front door. Edward got up and swiftly followed behind him. I quickly darted towards the living room window to watch and hear what was being said.

I saw Edward call after him as he walked closer to him. His stone lips parted, and I stood their watching him ask Charlie politely, what I assume was to walk and talk. I watched as Charlie in response gave him a sour expression, but his eyes looked intrigued. They moved farther out as they started to talk. This angered me because I couldn't guess what words were being exchanged. It was killing me. What was Edward doing? Was he really asking Charlie permission to marry me? I paced back and forth on the balls of my feet, until my legs gave out in submission. I flopped on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Breaking Dawn:**_

_Chapter 3_

My eyes flew open to the sound of the door closing shut. I was lying on the couch still_. I fell asleep? For how long? Were they still out there?_ I Must have been pretty exhausted to fall asleep around all this excitement. When I heard footsteps enter the living room, I eagerly rose from the couch to see who it was. It was Edward. "Edward" I said his name out loud. "What happened? What was all that about? Did you actually…" I stopped my words, when Edward suddenly walked closer to me. He smiled, showing all his teeth. "You mean, did I ask for his permission?" I looked at him with an open mouth speechless, and shook my head yes. "Then the appropriate answer is, yes I did."

"You did? What did he say?"

He grinned before he answered. "well, your old man is pretty stubborn."

"Oh no! he said no?!" I gasped, covering my mouth with both hands.

"Not exactly. We walked for a while, I explained to him everything, and my feelings. It took him a while to actually believe me, he was very hesitant, as he should be." I looked into his eyes, they looked as if they were filled with such pain. "What do you mean?" I asked. He looked down in shame. "Bella, when I was asking Charlie, his thoughts were screaming at me as if he were shouting them at me himself. He was thinking of when I left you, what I did to you. His thoughts were filled with such anger. I couldn't help but agree with him, I'm not quite sure if I truly deserve you. If I deserve any of this."

"No." I whispered ,"Don't say that. That's not true." I reached up and touched his face, his skin was so cold.

"I'll never forgive myself."

"Edward, you did it because you love me, and I know that. You're here now, and that's all that matters. I love you." He could tell how hard I was trying to convince him. "So he said yes?"

"He accepted my request."

I leaped into his arms at once smiling with joy, as he held me tight against his chest. "I knew he would understand." Edward smiled to my reaction and kissed my hair.

I loosened my embrace when I heard another pair of feet enter the living room. I quickly turned to face Charlie standing in the doorway, holding a look of complete defeat. Without thinking, I immediately ran straight into his arms. "Thank you daddy" I whispered into his shoulder.

"So I guess we have more ahead of ourselves then just college." Charlie stated.

I giggled nervously to Charlie's statement. Edward stuck his hand out in front for Charlie to shake, his hand hovering in mid-air. He must of felt obliged. I glanced quickly in Charlie's direction, eager to meet his reaction. Charlie stared down at his hand as if unaware of what to do, then gave in and shook it. Charlie looked so serious, making sure to show no sign of submission, as Edward smiled, reading his every thought.

Charlie loosened his grip, and walked closer to Edward. "Remember what I said" Charlie mumbled. Edward froze, Charlie's words caught him off guard. "I will" Edward reassured.

_What was that? Remember what? _

"Dad…" I started, but Charlie quickly flashed a smile and left the room. I took a deep breath in. "That was without a doubt, complete torture."

Edward laughed, "It wasn't that bad. He loves you very much, you know."

"Yeah.., I guess he does."

Edward smiled wide. I looked at him funny, smiling, "What's so funny?"

"I think Charlie might actually use his gun on things other than fighting crime."

"Nah, he wouldn't."

"Yeah, well you weren't reading his thoughts."

I smiled wide trying to hold it in, but gave in bursting with laughter. "Don't worry I wont let him hurt you." I teased. I squeezed myself into his chest, as held me in a secure grasp.

I sighed. "Unfortunately the torture is not over yet, I still have to tell René." I knew that Charlie would leave that up to me. I processed in my mind all the different ways I could tell René, but none of them did themselves justice. It was going to be much more difficult than how my imagination held it, considering how I unintentionally ignored her for half the summer. This would definitely not be a suitable starting topic for a typical reunion chat.

While I was deep in thought, Edwards cell phone suddenly went off. He immediately answered it. "Yeah ?" he answered. "Alice….", he moaned. "Must I actually come for this? Yeah, yeah I know how hard you're trying. Yes, I do care. No, I didn't say that. You have fine taste, Alice." Edward looked at me, rolling his eyes. "Alright, I'm coming."

"It seems I am summoned for "emergency" reasons." he said putting away his phone.

I smiled. "For décor advice?"

"unfortunately."

" hah, should I come?"

"Nah, I think I'll save you the torture." he answered, smiling. I took a deep breath in and sighed, as my eyes drooped to the floor. I glanced back up in reaction to a light breeze on the back of my neck. Edward stood gracefully behind me, breathing lightly against the curve of my neck. "I'll be here later tonight." he promised, kissing me lightly on the cheek. I blushed closing my eyes, and when I finally opened them, he was gone.

I went upstairs, thinking that maybe I could break the news to Rene through email. It would be much easier than by phone. Edward sent out the invitations, but I told him to hold off on Rene. I wanted to tell her myself, it wouldn't be right for her to get a blunt delivery such as that in the mail.

I turned on the computer and decided to clean up my room a little bit while I waited for it to start up. I was in such the lethargic mood, that I just through all the dirty laundry in a pile, in a corner of my room. Kicking things out of the way, I came across a shoebox of photographs. Some were old and some were fairly new. I quickly glanced through them, some of Rene and I at the beach when I was young, some of Jessica and I, Charlie and I, , and then I spotted his face. Jacob's warm smile faced me, as it burned through the photograph. Holding the picture carefully I looked closer to get a better look, analyzing the curve of his lips and the tiny dimples that hovered so lightly on his cheeks. To the left of him, was me smiling up to the camera, holding tightly around his waist. We looked so relaxed, so happy. Just… normal. It was like we didn't have to try hard, to prove anything. We were just, us. The picture itself made me smile. _God I miss him._

I was now faced with the blank white box of where I was to start writing my letter to Rene. I started to type:

Hey Rene,

How are things? There's all different things going on up here, a lot of big…… things.

I finally decided on where I'm going to school, Edward helped me choose. I plan to go to Dartmouth with Edward in the Fall. I'm pretty excited, and as you can tell Edward and I have gotten pretty close over the last three years. I love him.

My fingers hesitated over the keyboard ready to start the next sentence, but I couldn't. It was like my fingers refused to continue. _This is wrong, _I thought_, _and I knew it. This was something that I would have to tell her myself, with my _own voice_. I couldn't rely on a computer to deliver this news. I bit my nails nervously as I thought about how Rene's reaction would be towards the news. I closed the email box, and logged off. Getting up to throw on my pj's I glanced at the clock on my night table. It was already nine, and still no sign of Edward. _Hmm. _I jumped in the shower, I figured I could use up some time.

When I got out I went towards the mirror. My face looked different some how, older in a way. With my finger I rubbed the dark circles under my eyes. "I desperately need more sleep." I said out loud.

"That, you do." a voice answered, coming from in back of me.

I turned quickly and Edward walked into view. He wore a wide smirk. "Hey" I said beaming. I glanced down at what I was wearing. I was wrapped in a white towel, _just a white towel_.

"I told you I'd be back." he said, giving me a wink. "so was it as torturous as expected?" I asked, glancing down self consciously, making sure everything was covered.

"Hah, it wasn't that bad, until she started putting ribbons up to my eyes, trying to decide what colors would go best. She really seems like she knows what she's doing though."

"Hah that's Alice for you." I responded back apprehensively. I anxiously grabbed my hairbrush and started combing through my wet hair, just giving my hands something to do, worked. I felt more secure that way. Working out a knot, I turned around and my heart skipped a beat. Edward's face hovered inches from mine. I stared deep into his golden irises. His eyes were bold, and held such assurance. He leaned in closer tracing his nose along my cheek, breathing in my scent. His lips traced the rest until they found mine. They moved slowly and gracefully against them, until I started to kiss him back, and the brush slipped slowly through the grasp of my fingers. My arms responsively wrapped around his neck, as he pulled me in closer. Our lips grew more eager and our kissing grew more passionate. Finally I released to get a breath of air. I thought I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, when suddenly there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Bella, can I come in?" I heard Charlie's voice ask. "Oh!" I gasped. Edward released me quickly, kissed me lightly on the lips, and swiftly went to my window. "I'll be right there, just getting dressed!" I called.

I quickly danced out of the white towel and threw on a robe, taking one last look in he mirror as if making sure my face hid all secrets before facing Charlie. "Ok Dad, you can come in." I murmured, sitting on the edge of my bed. I knew what this was going to be about, I could feel it before Charlie even entered my room. It was going to be about my engagement. Charlie poked his head around the door first, then slowly made his way in. "Hey Bells" he said raising his arm up behind his head. You could hear the apprehension in his voice, whatever he was about to say he anxiously wanted to get it out.

"Hey Dad, what's up?"

He took a deep breath in and sat next to me_. Wow he must be really nervous, his legs are shaking so much. _"Bella, there's something that I need to say, that I need to let out before everything is all said and done." I looked at him, sympathizing for how much pain it caused him to say these words. I reached out and rubbed his upper back with my closest hand. "Dad, what's wrong?"

" I love you so much Bells. I watched you grow up, all the way from a little girl to a beautiful young lady." This was it, the father and daughter conversation that takes place in every young woman's life. The one that's supposed to make you feel all nostalgic, and just plain sad. " I couldn't be any more proud of you than now, and have faith that you will make the right decisions for yourself." I looked down fast and gazed upon the wooden floor, I found myself unable to look into his eyes. " You claim that you are truly in love, so much that you know he loves you back?" I took in his last question and looked up into his face. I reacted quickly because I already knew the answer. "Dad, of course Edward loves me back." I couldn't believe what he was insinuating.

"Dad…I"

"Bella, I still remember. You might not as much, but a father never forgets a sight like that. I had to watch you fall into a depression, watch you not eat a thing for days and days. You were sick for months. I've never seen you so broken before, until then."

"I know. I was miserable without him." I sighed. "Edward knows what he did and he still tares himself up for leaving me, but he only did it to protect me. Mistakes were made, yes, but I forgave him. I forgave him because I love him. At the time I was so lost and filled with such mixed feelings, but I did know one thing Dad, I couldn't live without him."

I kept my eyes steady on his face waiting for him to say something. " I just wanted to make sure you understood the seriousness of marriage, and how it's one of the most important decisions you will ever make in your life." Charlie said, in a low voice. I smiled at his worried expression. "Dad please don't worry. I'm happy, but can you please try to lighten up on Edward. It would make this whole process so much easier."

"yeah, I guess I could be a little more flexible." he said, as his mouth slowly formed into a grin.

"Thanks Dad." I said kissing him on the cheek.

" Night sweetheart." Charlie whispered as he closed the door behind him. I put on my pajamas and flopped on my bed. There was so much on my mind, it was making me sick. I rolled onto my side and cuddled into the pillows. I lifted my hand so I could see the ring. It was mesmerizing how the light hit each piece of slanted surface, bouncing off left and right. The photograph of Jacob caught my eye again, it was just laying there on top of the pile_. I wonder what he's doing right now? Where he is. _My eyes grew heavier, giving in, as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Breaking Dawn:**

Chapter 4

I tossed and turned recklessly, my mind spinning in colors, swirls. Switching from left to right I tried to find a more comfortable position. I heard loud voices echoing in my head, as they slowly became louder. _Make it stop, make it stop. Oh please, just make it stop! _I squeezed my eyes shut tightly trying to mute the sounds. I heard two voices arguing , nonstop. Each voice getting louder, trying to over power the other. _Please, stop! _I began to breathe heavier, panicking, hoping that it would eventually cease. "No!" I finally screamed, as my eyes flew open. I pushed the sheets back and felt my face, my forehead. I was in a complete sweat. I felt my lower back, it was soaked. I trembled as a cold breeze met my wet face. I followed the cold chill from where it was coming from. My window was open, as usual. I always left it open for Edward, but Edward didn't come tonight. _Why didn't he? _The voices stopped, thank God. I wondered if my scream woke Charlie. I walked closer to the window, peeking out into the night. No sign of Edward. I wondered where Edward could have been. It wasn't like him to miss a night with me. I began to worry. Suddenly I heard the voices again, they seemed to be coming from outside. They were lower now, just whispers.

I could hear and sense the hostility in the conversation. "Why are you here? You'll only make her feel worse. You wont help the situation at all!" "I need to see her." the pleading voice answered." _Jacob? Was that Jacob? _I eagerly looked out searching for a tall, husky silhouette. Nothing, "Jacob, I think you should leave." I heard Edwards calm voice say. "Look, I'll only be a minute. I just want to see her." They suddenly came into view, I could easily see them now, standing in the clearing. Edward seemed very calm, which was surprising. "She's resting." I heard him say. As I leaned over the window sill, I heard a piece of wood crack. Everything fell silent, as I looked back at Edward and Jacob. They both stared at me in disbelief. "Bella?" I heard Jacob ask. I made a nervous laugh as I tried to set my shirt free from a splintered piece of wood. This felt slightly awkward. I looked down at Jacob, his expression held such hope. "Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked. I looked in Edwards direction, prepared to meet a displeased expression; possibly a sigh of impatience. He held neither, just concern. " I wanted to see you" Jacob whispered, keeping his eyes on me. "Who knows when the next time will be?" I sighed and looked up into the sky, letting my eyes fall back to meet Edwards face.

Edward just stood there like a statue, holding an impervious stance. His eyes searched my face, gnawing at what direction my heart was pulling; hoping that his confidence in me wouldn't fail him. He understood. Braking our stare, he nodded once, turned his back, and disappeared into the night. I felt so guilty. Jacob leaped up onto the roof and took a seat by my opened window. "I missed you" he said smiling. "I..I…missed you too Jake." I said hesitantly. "Jake, you know this makes things awkward, and you knew Edward would be here. Why'd you come?"

The truth was that it wasn't right for Jacob to come this night, but for some reason I was glad he did. It's been so long since I saw that warm smile. "Bella, It's just been so long. I needed to come and see how you were doing," "Where are the rest of you guys?" I asked. "Oh you mean the pack? They are all spending the night at Quil's house. We just came back from hiking, and it seems everyone has worn themselves out." "Oh." I muttered. There was silence for about a minute. I watched Jacob think hard of what his next words would be. I waited silently for the topic to pop up. "So, It's final then? He asked looking to the floor.

"What is?"

"The wedding." he sighed.

"Oh. Yeah I'm pretty sure it's final." It felt so awkward talking about it with Jacob, the wedding that is. I began to hate the word. Maybe because I knew that that word was what would sever our friendship.

"Where were you for half the summer?" I asked.

"I was with the pack in Canada. We went there to see an old friend of Billy's."

"Canada? Wow."

"Heh, yeah. Didn't like it as much. There wasn't much to do there, I caught myself constantly just thinking about things back home."

"ah, I see." I said, facing him. I could tell it was still there inside of him, he just wanted to scream it out for the last time. His eyes looked up into mine and he smiled. With his arm he slowly reached in through the window and brushed my cheek with his finger. I smiled.

"Bye Bella." he whispered quickly, pulling away. He took one long glance at me and jumped down off the roof. "Wait, Jacob!" I yelled. I stuck my whole body out trying to find him, but it was no use he was already gone. I felt a great empty pit in my stomach. I moved backwards searching with my hands to find the rocking chair. I needed to sit, I felt like I couldn't breathe right. I found the wooden arm and took a seat, knees bent; wrapping my arms around my legs. Closing my eyes tightly shut, tears began to fall.


End file.
